Aspects of the present invention disclose a system and associated method for securing data for cloud computing. In a conventional cloud computing environment, proprietary data may be exposed to an unauthorized access because multiple customers share a computing infrastructure for a low cost of processing their respective proprietary data in the cloud computing environment. Although cloud computing is desirable for more cost-effective computing of massive data to customers and high level of resource utilization of existing computing infrastructures for providers, data security is one of major blocking factor when sensitive data needs to be processed in cloud computing environment. With conventional data security measures in cloud computing, a separate securing process for sensitive data is required.